


After Hours

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, just a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: You stay with Lee after hours at Westworld





	After Hours

Lee Sizemore was your boss, and while he had his many many flaws, like his constant need for validation and his short temperament, you found him charming; tonight you were pulling a late shift, as Lee had asked if you would stay for a little longer while he tried to put the finishing touches on his newest storyline for Westworld, and although you tried your best not to, you were falling asleep at your desk, which was quite out of character for you, really. Usually, you were full of energy and ready for work, but because it was after hours and you were usually asleep at this time, you were anything but.

“(Y/N),” Lee poked your shoulder and caused you to jolt upright. “You’re falling asleep.”

“Sorry, Lee…” you yawned, stretching and rubbing your eyes. “Jesus fuck it’s dark in here.”

“Why don’t you go home?” He asked, sitting on the edge of your desk and folding his arms across his chest. “I can drive you.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” you waved your hand and felt your eyelids drooping as you stifled a yawn. “Just need… just need… coffee…”

“Abso-fucking-lutely not,” he chuckled, shaking his head and standing up. “That’s it. I’m driving you home, and you’re going the fuck to bed.”

“Why?” You muttered, holding onto him as he clung onto you and helped you walk through the long bleak hallways.

“Because I care about you,” Lee sighed, clenching jaw. “(Y/N), you’re my secretary, I know, but… fuck it, we’ll talk about this in the morning.”


End file.
